


Dear Trophy Husband (here’s a few things to know if you want to adopt a kid with me)

by Pericardiaca



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Adoption, Anal Sex, Brocedes, But also, Fluff, Ice Cream, Idiots in Love, Kid Fic, Lewis love for selfies, M/M, Monaco Grand Prix, Porn, Roscoe - Freeform, Schmoop, Smut, Teasing, Tiny bit of Angst, cheesy tshirts, its all very happy and cute, not telling you what year tho :P, romantic idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2018-11-06 20:30:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11043756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pericardiaca/pseuds/Pericardiaca
Summary: Lewis and Nico are married and following Nico's championship, they're taking the next step in their relationship: they are going to adopt a baby. Since we're talking about brocedes here not everything's plain sailing on their way to a happy future... A trophy husband AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I promised a trophy husband brocedes AU for ages and here it is. I changed a certain name bc I don't want her to google herself and stumble upon this in the future.  
> Of course this is just fiction and sadly the boys don't belong to me. (The title is stolen too.) ;D And even more! I stole a certain someone's tumblr URL for usage in this fic and I hope she won't throw a potato at me for that. Rest is mine tho ;D  
> Speaking of tumblr: Come talk to me over at [steebntony](http://steebntony.tumblr.com)! :)  
> Thanks to everyone who helped me during the writing process, you know who you are. 
> 
> Edit: There are two tiny additional chapters! :)
> 
> If you leave me comment about what you think I'm going to love you forever.  
> Happy reading! xx  
> Sam

**#prelude**  
Lost in thought, Nico hummed his current favourite pop song and sorted through the post that Lewis’ personal assistant had just brought to their apartment. A selection of fanmail for him, one for Lewis, a letter from their car insurance (oh god, what had Lewis done _this_ time) – and a small parcel with a big Mercedes logo on top. “Oh!”, Nico exclaimed and excitedly dropped the other letters onto their kitchen table without sparing them another glance. He grabbed a pair of scissors and sat down in the sitting room to open the very much anticipated packet with a grin. 

Several articles of clothing fell into his lap and Nico’s grin widened even more. “You won’t even know what hit you, sweetheart”, he announced to the empty flat and giggled. He made sure to try everything on before he put it into his suitcase and he was just looking for his trousers when ‘Hit Me Baby One More Time’ rang loudly through the walk-in wardrobe. 

“I’m busy!”, was Nicos hectic greeting when he picked up the call. 

“Hello to you too, dear husband”, said the voice at the other end of the phone and Nico couldn’t fight against the smile that spread on his face whenever Lewis called him his husband. “What are you doing?”

“I’m packing my suitcase so I can catch the flight and be on time to watch you lose the race”, Nico replied while he kept throwing clothes into his suitcase. 

“You – what? You asshole!” Lewis actually sounded like he was pouting and had apparently only registered the second half of Nico’s sentence who rolled his eyes over his husbands antics, but gave in to explain. “I’m just kidding. I got through the paperwork faster than I thought and it should all be ready when you’re home the next time and we’ll get the baby then.” 

“Really?” The pout gave way to Lewis’ excitement now. “Really”, Nico confirmed and stopped his packing to smile happily. 

For a second they didn’t say anything, before Lewis remarked very quietly: “Wow. We’re actually going to be dads.” 

Nico smiled and took one more item out of the parcel that was still lying around in the wardrobe. It was a tiny babygro with a gigantic Mercedes star on it and even though they had already done the actual baby shopping together he hadn’t been able to resist buying it. Also, it had ‘I’m Lewis’ biggest fan!’ written on it – Nico had to suppress a grin when he thought of the faces the employees in the adoption office would make if they showed up with that onesie for their baby. 

“We are. It’s going to be the best thing ever”, Nico agreed and hugged the onesie to his chest.  
“Wait, did you just say you can come to the race?!”, Lewis suddenly squealed excitedly. 

Nico chuckled. “Well, if you’d let me pack and catch the flight, then yes, I’ll make it.” “Awesome!”, Lewis sounded genuinely relieved. “I don’t think I’m ready for a race completely without you”, he admitted. 

Nico smiled. “You don’t have to be.”

 

**#Pars principalis**  
Nico changed into one of the new shirts as soon as the plane touched Australian ground. He was giddy to see Lewis again – two weeks without him were entirely too long and it was the weirdest feeling to arrive at the Melbourne airport without having the first grand prix of the season coming up. 

For a moment a feeling of melancholia spread in Nico’s chest – he missed racing, the car, the team. But he had made his decision and he had always wanted a family. He had Lewis and soon they would have a baby. A baby that deserved all of the attention and love in the world and they would get it from him and Lewis. It was just perfect that Nico had always had a different kind of ambition than Lewis – he had his title, he was a World Champion and that was his life goal. He had moved on to his next life goal – a kid. And being the perfect husband, obviously. Nico smiled when he looked into the mirror and the gigantic letters on his shirt caught his eye. 

Suddenly in a hurry, Nico grabbed his stuff and made his way to the exit where a Mercedes employee was waiting for him. It didn’t take them long to arrive at the circuit and before Nico even managed to get out of the car he had his arms full of an overexcited British formula 1 driver. 

“NICO!”, yelled Lewis and managed to band his head against the frame of the car. 

“Jesus, please let me get out of the car first.” Nico tried to hug Lewis back and move him backwards at the same time. It was only when they disentangled themselves that Nico could lean fully into the embrace and kiss his husband. “I missed you”, Nico whispered and smiled. “I missed you too. So much”, Lewis answered and hugged Nico close again, before rapidly pulling back. “Let’s get your luggage and get to the hotel room!”, he announced loudly and grinned – until his gaze fell onto Nico’s shirt and he choked. To be honest, Nico was a bit surprised that it had taken Lewis that long to notice. “#HAMmer me anytime? Honestly?” 

Nico took a step forward. “Of course. I have to support my husband in every possible way and of course I wear cheesy shirts for him.” Lewis laughed, deep and rich and it made Nicos stomach flutter. “Oh my god, I love you so much.” “Love you too”, Nico mumbled and kissed Lewis soundly. “Can we go to the hotel now? So I can show you exactly how much I’ve missed you.” Lewis didn’t lose much time to grab Nico’s luggage and get both the suitcase and his husband up into his hotel room. 

As soon as the door closed behind them, Nico had Lewis pressed against it and kissed him passionately. “I’m so glad I can hold you in my arms again”, he whispered into Lewis ear and chuckled when Lewis shuddered under his breath. “Shut up and kiss me”, Lewis growled and walked Nico backwards through the hotel room in the general direction of the bed while they made out. With a sigh they fell onto the silky sheets and as if the touch of them slowed them down, Nico hugged Lewis close again and scattered little butterfly kisses all over his face. 

Lewis laughed softly. “That tickles! And you know it does!” “That’s why I’m doing it, baby.” Nico quickly licked a stripe up Lewis’ throat and giggled. “You’re ridiculous”, Lewis stated fondly, pushing his fingers through Nicos soft hair and kissing him slowly. For some time they just lay there on the bed, kissing and holding each other close before Nico started to tug at the hem of Lewis’ shirt. 

“We can still make out without clothes...” Nico wiggled his eyebrows and unbuttoned Lewis’ jeans. Lewis laughed and didn’t lose any time to get out of them. As soon as he was only in his boxer briefs he straddled Nico’s lap and grinded down on him. “You really just wanna make out with me?” Lewis grabbed Nico’s phone out of his pocket. “Hey! If you’re changing my wallpaper to a dick pic of you again, I’ll go and get a different hotel room”, Nico immediately complained, but he put his arm around Lewis’ waist so he could pull his half naked body closer. 

Lewis grinned. “Sure you will.” He didn’t try to change the wallpaper – this time at least – but scrolled through Nico’s music until he found _What’s your fantasy_ by Ludacris. He turned the volume all the way up and threw the phone further up onto the bed so he had both hands free. 

Nico stared at Lewis and slowly dragged his thumb over his waistband. “Are you giving me a lapdance?” When Lewis started to move to the rhythm of the song he winked at Nico. “Even better. You’re allowed to touch me, babe.” 

Chuckling, Nico helped Lewis with his movement and casually pulled his briefs lower. “Can I also finally have you naked?” “I thought you’d never ask.” Lewis pushed himself up a bit and with a little sigh, pulled the briefs off. “Beautiful”, Nico whispered and slowly stroked Lewis’ erection where it bobbed against his stomach. It took Lewis some effort to stop staring at Nico’s face and the love and happiness and lust he could see so clearly directed at himself. “Do I have to undress you myself or could you maybe speed it up a bit? I want to feel you too, you know.” 

Nico let go of Lewis’ dick and quickly pulled off his clothes before he lifted Lewis further up the bed and pressed their bodies together, kissing Lewis thoroughly. “Love you so much”, Lewis mumbled against Nico’s lips and tried to get the lube from his night stand without having to lean away from his husband. 

“Love you too, babe, love you more than anything”, Nico answered breathlessly and his movements against Lewis turned needier when he grabbed the lube bottled. Lewis spread his legs and Nico kissed his way down over Lewis torso. Of course he had to stop and lick along the lines of the compass that was inked into Lewis’ skin. Lewis made a noise that could be classified as a whimper when Nico slowly started to prep him at the same time he started to suck a hickey under his left pec, right next to the east pointing edge of the compass. “Oh my god”, Lewis moaned when Nico hit his prostate with his searching finger and he pressed his hips closer to Nico. “Maybe hurry up a little?” 

Nico kissed the hickey he just made, satisfied with the dark purple shade against the beautiful caramel tone of Lewis’ skin. “Nope”, Nico grinned. “I have to savour this.” 

Lewis managed to lie still and let Nico kiss, lick and nibble his way down until he had three fingers in Lewis’ ass and hit his prostate every time he pushed them in while licking just the tip of Lewis’ by now leaking erection. 

“Oh my god, Nico, please stop teasing!” Lewis tried to wriggle his hips a bit, but he didn’t know if he wanted to move forwards into the promising heat of Nico’s mouth or backwards against his fingers. “I got you, baby”, Nico breathed against Lewis’ dick but didn’t stop his teasing. 

He had to hold Lewis’ hips down with both hands to be able to blow over the wet tip of the cock in front of his lips. Lewis whimpered and with one hand in Nicos hair, he tried to pull him up. Laughing so quietly that Lewis could feel the vibrations more than hear the sound, Nico let himself be manhandled onto his back. Lewis didn’t lose any time to get over him and to get a hold of Nico’s so far untouched erection; holding it up so he could easily sink onto it. 

“Oh, fucking-“, Nico cursed when Lewis immediately took in his entire length. “Yes!”, Lewis moaned and started to move. He bounced himself up and down on Nico’s length, guided by the strong hands on his hips and Nico’s subtle thrusts. 

“You’re such a pushy bottom!”, Nico exclaimed when Lewis pressed his hands against his chest and pushed him deeper into the mattress. “And you love it.” The cheeky grin didn’t stay on his face for long; with his next downwards move he stimulated his prostate in a way that made him throw his head back, close his eyes and groan. Nico watched Lewis and stopped helping him move, fascinated by the straining muscles in his thighs and his stressed abdominal muscles under the light sheen of sweat that was glistening on Lewis’ skin. Gasping, Nico couldn’t take his eyes off the sight on top of him. 

When Lewis started to touch himself in the rhythm of their love making, Nico resumed actively thrusting into his husband. “You’re so hot, you’re gonna make me cum”, he babbled incoherently. 

Lewis opened his eyes and it took only one look into Nico’s loving blue gaze and an especially good aimed thrust across his prostate to make him tumble over the edge. He bit his lip to stifle the sounds, but a low groan still echoed through the room. Nico immediately hugged Lewis and turned them back around so he was on top again; it only took him a few more thrusts accompanied by Lewis’ ragged breath before he came too. 

Lewis closed his arms around Nico and pulled him close, sleepily smiling up at him when Nico tried to lie down next to Lewis and not on top of him. 

“Stay close”, Lewis mumbled and pushed a hand into Nico’s tousled hair to pull him in for a lazy kiss. Their breathing was still too fast for a languid make out section but they relished the close contact anyway. 

“I’m so lucky to have you”, Lewis whispered into Nico’s ear after they had lain in silence for a while and had calmed down again. They had pulled the blankets up over them and Nico had turned onto his side so that Lewis was spooning him now. “It’s not a given that you give up your career for our family, for me. I’m so thankful for that, Nico.” 

Nico tried to turn around, but Lewis held him so tightly that he didn’t get far. Since he knew that Lewis preferred to have serious conversations about emotions without looking at each other, he quickly gave up his tries and just squeezed the arm that was curled around his chest. “It’s what I want too. I’m doing it for us because I want us to be happy. I got my championship and I’m happy being a stay-at-home dad. And I want you to be happy and I know you’re the happiest when you’re racing. I would never take that from you. Because I love you. I’m the one who is lucky, because you want to start a family with me.” 

“Of course I want that!” Lewis started to rub his thumb in small circles over Nico’s pecs. “I’m just... I want to be involved. I’m afraid that I won’t be home enough. I’m afraid of racing without you. How am I supposed to do that? I just... I don’t want to lose you. Never.” Lewis’ voice had gotten quieter and more insecure and this time Nico didn’t let Lewis stop him from turning around. 

In the half-shadows of the room Nico ran his hand over Lewis’ cheek before cupping his face. “You won’t lose me. I’m right here. We will manage. We managed far more complicated things, we did get through three years of championship battles. You will be as much away as every other formula one driver who happens to be a dad too and they all manage. Why would you be any different? I already know that you’ll be the most amazing dad of ‘em all. The baby will adore you. And you already know that I adore you.” Nico leaned forwards and kissed Lewis softly. 

What was intended to be a chaste, reassuring kiss got turned into a passionate mess when Lewis poured his entire heart into it. “Thank you”, Lewis finally responded. The tiny worry lines on his forehead disappeared and he smiled at Nico. “You’re right, it will be amazing.” 

Nico pressed a kiss onto his nose and turned back around, taking Lewis’ arm and putting it back into the position curled around him it had been in before. “I’m always right. And now sleep so you can slay the race this weekend. I want to be the trophy husband of a race winner.” Lewis chuckled and kissed Nico’s neck before he closed his eyes. “Sleep tight, Britney.” 

 

**#interlude**  
“Hi, Alana, I’m your papa”, Nico cooed and beamed at the baby girl in Lewis’ arms. “And that’s your dad!”

Lewis grinned down at the baby, amazed that her blue eyes had nearly exactly the same colour as Nico’s. Alana made a gurgling noise and tried to grab Lewis’ finger, who pulled it back quickly, repeating the game a few times before he let her grab it. She laughed delightedly and Nico could literally see the moment when Lewis completely lost his heart to her. 

“We’re going to be a family”, Lewis told the baby and tickled her cheek. “And I’ll spoil you.” 

“I’m sure you will”, Nico laughed and took Alana from his husband. “Hello, sweetheart”, he repeated rocking her gently. She started to make squealing sounds and when Nico smiled down at hear she grinned back. 

“She’s so small”, Lewis said quietly when it was his turn to hold her again. Nico had put his arm around Lewis’ waist and they were both smiling down at their daughter. “She’s beautiful”, Nico added. Lewis nodded. “She absolutely is. She kinda looks like you.” 

Nico rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t suppress the broad smile that was painted onto his face. “Just because she’s blonde and has blue eyes?” 

Lewis winked at his husband. “No, because she’s a princess – just like you.” 

Alana chose that moment to start clapping her hands and making approving sounds. When that made Nico laugh loudly, she clapped her hands again until all three of them were laughing and Nico gasped: “She apparently agrees, even though I wish you’d let at least one of those nicknames go.” Lewis shook his head. “Never. And I’ll teach Alana all the right ways to get on your nerves. Right, sunbeam?” Alana made her agreeing noise again. “She can’t understand us yet, right?”, Nico asked and looked suspiciously from his daughter to Lewis and back. “’cause you’re already ganging up on me!” 

Lewis started to giggle when Alana immediately stretched her arms out for Nico and of course he took her. “No, see, she’s as sweet as sugar.” 

Nico sighed happily and nodded. “She is. How am I supposed to ever tell her off when she has this angelic smile?” 

Lewis just shrugged and cooed when Alana yawned. “Did I already say that she’s so _tiny_? Look at her hands!” “I know right? I still can’t believe that we’re holding our daughter in our arms.”, Nico sighed. “Best family ever.”

 

**#postlude**  
“Lewis Hamilton-Rosberg!” Nico didn’t exactly yell but he didn’t whisper either. Roscoe answered with a bark and the addressed tried guiltily to hide his phone. Alana, currently comfortably sat on Lewis’ lap, made a complaining noise and tried to grab Lewis’ phone. 

“How many selfies with her did you post today?” Nico stood with his hands on his hips and sternly looked down at his husband and their daughter. “Not that many!”, Lewis immediately replied and tried to put on his best puppy-eyed expression. “Maybe ten?”

Raising an eyebrow, Nico took his own phone out of his pocket. Alana gurgled and stretched into her papa’s direction. “Doesn’t look like ten on your instagram story. Also look at her, she’s already addicted to phones and she’s not even half a year old!” 

“She just likes how they sparkle!”, Lewis defended the little girl who was sucking on her fingers now.  
“Is that also the reason why _you_ like them so much?” 

Lewis pouted and Alana didn’t miss a beat to mimic his expression. “No, it’s not!” With a heavy sigh Nico sat down next to them on the couch. “I literally cannot believe that you keep spamming the world with this many pictures of Alana. At this point you must have posted every single angle of her at least five times!” 

Lewis sniffed. “Well, she’s beautiful and everyone should be lucky that I allow them to take at look at her.” Nico laughed when he heard that. “You’re such an arrogant prick.” 

Cupping Alana’s ears who started to squirm a bit, Lewis shushed his husband. “Didn’t we say no swear words around Alana?” “That wasn’t a swear word, that was just... an expression. Right, sunbeam?” Nico took Alana from Lewis’ lap and laughed when she started babbling at him. “See, Lewis, she agrees.” 

“I think she’s just hungry, aren’t you?” Lewis looked down at the fidgeting baby. Nico nodded. “It’s right at her usual feeding time... I already heated the milk so it can cool down a bit, would you be a darling and go get it for me?” 

Lewis pressed a kiss to Alana’s forehead before he got up to get the bottle. After he had come back and the baby had been fed and tended to, they carried her to her crib for her afternoon nap. Alana started to protest when they laid her down, but Nico started to give her a little belly rub until she calmed down. 

“I don’t want her to be alone basically the entire week”, Lewis said. “Can’t we just take her with us?” Nico sighed since this wasn’t the first time they’d had this discussion. “She’s three months old. I don’t think that a three month old baby and an entire pit lane of Formula one cars are very compatible, Lewis.” 

“I know it’s just... I obviously never see her on race weekends, at least not in person, Skype doesn’t count. And now I have the chance here in Monaco and instead of being with her, even you can’t stay and we have to get a babysitter!”, Lewis complained. 

Nico hugged Lewis from behind while they stood to watch their daughter fall asleep to the soft sounds of their voices. “Well, that babysitter is her grandma. It’s not like we’re hiring someone she doesn’t know.” Lewis clarified: “And I totally trust your mum with Alana. Probably.” Nico chuckled and Lewis leaned back into the embrace. “I still can’t wait for her to be old enough to come to a race.” 

“So you can take a million selfies with her in the car?”, Nico teased. 

“Maybe. You’re just jealous because I don’t post pics of you sleeping anymore.” Turning around so they were facing each other, Lewis grinned at his husband and kissed him softly. “But you’re just not as cute as she is, I’m afraid.” 

Snorting, Nico ran his hand through Lewis’ curls. “Well, thanks for the compliment, dickhea—you noodle.” 

Lewis couldn’t come up with an answer because the vibration of Nico’s phone announcing Sina Rosberg’s arrival interrupted their flirting and he sighed. “Well, let’s get your mom in here because Toto is going to kill me if I don’t show up on time with you in tow.” 

“Wait, what do you need me for? I have an autograph session this afternoon!”, Nico protested after he had made sure that Alana was sleeping peacefully and in a secure position, following Lewis to the front door of their two-storey-apartment to let his mother in. “I just want to show off my trophy husband. I even put out that ‘fortyfour to number one’ shirt for you!” 

 

**#epilogue**  
A few years later, another run of the Monaco Grand Prix was taking place and a little blonde girl was trying to get inside of a Mercedes cockpit without being seen or stopped by either one of the countless mechanics or one of her fathers. What she didn’t know was that a certain person was currently recording her very cute tries to climb inside on his phone while having an eye on her so that Alana wouldn’t accidentally hurt herself. 

“I knew it”, Nicos voice said suddenly far closer to Lewis’ ear than he anticipated. Lewis jumped and quickly saved the video before giving his husband the stink eye. “Stop sneaking up on me!” 

“Stop letting your daughter try to drive your car!”

Sulking, Lewis turned back to Alana who had managed to get inside the car and was standing on the seat now – under close supervision of at least three mechanics who pretended to not be totally smitten. “Oh, I see how it is! When she’s trying to drive the Merc, she’s suddenly _my_ daughter but when she draws something cool or solves a puzzle she’s always _your_ daughter.” 

“That’s how it works, babe!”, Nico declared and went to scoop up Alana. “How did you manage to get in there, sunbeam?” 

“Dunno, I jus’ climbed!” Alana directed her angelic smile at her papa who obviously couldn’t resist smiling back. “What do you say, are we going to see if we can find some ice cream around here?” “Yes!” The little girl was immediately excited and clapped her hands. “Can we take daddy too?” Nico smiled and pressed a kiss to Alana’s cheek. “Why don’t you go and ask him, sweetheart?” 

He sat her back down on the ground and she ran over to Lewis straightaway. Flinging herself at him, he made an “oof” sound when he managed to catch her. “Alana!” “Dad do you wanna’ come eat ice cream? With us?”, she asked avidly. 

Lewis tousled her blonde curls. “Sure, why not. I’ll just ask if I’m ready to go for today.” Alana grabbed Lewis’ hand and stretched to get a hold of Nico’s hand as well. “We’ll come with you!” , she announced and pulled her parents with her while marching very unerringly straight to Toto. 

As soon as they were dismissed with a smile from basically the entire garage, they made their way to a little café close to the track with a good view of the harbour. 

“Can we buy a boat?”, Alana asked while she was happily enjoying her chocolate ice cream. Lewis and Nico had a coffee each and the entire family was relishing in the sunny weather of Monaco. 

Nico hadn’t even opened his mouth yet when Lewis had started to laugh. “I wish we could but if you’d heard what your papa told me after I bought the jet you’d think twice about asking that.” 

“What did he told you?”, Alana asked curiously, looking surprised. Correcting her subtly, Nico said: “I did tell him that we wouldn’t have space for a plane in our flat.” Lewis chuckled and Alana seemed to ponder that. “But we wouldn’t put a boat in our flat? We’d use the harbour, right?” 

“I don’t think we need a boat.”, Lewis tried to refuse her but when she turned her blue eyes at him he sighed. “Maybe we can try to convince papa that we need to rent a tiny yacht? For a few days after the weekend? A little holiday never hurt anyone.” 

Alana was instantly excited again and with her chocolate covered, puppy-eyed face she begged Nico: “Yes, can we, papa, can we please?” When Lewis turned on his charming smile as well Nico gave in. “Alright, alright. I’ll see what I can do.” 

“Yay!” Alana beamed at Nico and then contently continued to eat her ice cream. “We spoil her”, Nico said over her head to Lewis, who just nodded. “We do. But I spoil you too and you still turned out quite alright.” 

Nico didn’t manage to put in a protest because Alana started to ask about the different boats she could spot – but from the loving smile that Lewis had for Nico, protest would have been unnecessary anyway. 

~Fin~ (but there's a lil sequel in the next chapter!)


	2. a tiny sequel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An anon on tumblr made me write this. It's Nico's fault anyway because he had to flaunt his naked legs in his insta video. It's just a tiny, tiny moment and since it fits the canon of this fic I though I'd add this chapter here as a little sequel. :)   
> Maybe someone even sees and reads this! Cause I have to say, this one with Nico as the trophy husband is my favourite brocedes headcanon. <33

Nico was glad that Alana was sleeping. 

He loved her more than anything in the world but he needed to see his husband race; he needed to see him at least on tv… Nico knew rationally that he’d have Lewis back in only a few hours, since he’d take the plane back immediately after the race but still. It was for once perfect timing that Alana’s usual afternoon nap time fell just at the race start of the Hungarian Grand Prix and he could use this moment to stare at his husband without any form of disruption. 

A tiny grin spread over Nico’s face; he missed Lewis. He especially missed seeing Lewis in his race suit - and the pre-race footage showed a lot of that, luckily. Nico couldn’t help himself, he was lying in front of the tv only in a shirt and his boxers and when Lewis strutted through the pit lane, race suit knotted around his narrow hips, the nomex clinging to his oh so lickable abs… Nico thought of all the nice things he’d do to Lewis later. 

How pliant and soft Lewis’ kisses would be, because they were always like this when they had been apart for too long. And four days were definitely too long. How he’d be horny anyways because Lewis was always horny after a race. How he’d rub himself against Nico’s thigh, sighing into their kiss because the friction wasn’t enough. Nico had to palm himself through his boxers at the thought of how Lewis’ warm, brown eyes would look at him, full of love and need and lust. 

It was just then that a journalist tried to get a statement out of Lewis - Nico rolled his eyes fondly, as if Lewis would talk to anyone right before a race! - and stared at Lewis’ lips. God, he wanted them wrapped around his cock so badly. He’d hold Lewis’ head between his hands and fuck his beautiful mouth and Lewis would look up to him, whimpering because he wasn’t allowed to touch himself. 

Nico bit his lip and after a quick glance at the still quiet and green flashing baby monitor, he slipped his hand into his pants, sighing at how good it felt to relieve himself a bit. With his eyes glued to the tv, watching Lewis’ every movement, he went back to his little fantasy. Lewis would moan so prettily around his cock, just like he always did. He’d beg him to fuck him, he’d try to taunt him with ‘I was working today while you were just at home so now fuck me like the good stay-at-home dad you are’ and Nico might just slap his cock against Lewis’ lips. In his mind he imagined Lewis opening up for him with a moan and he looked back up at the tv for another glance at Lewis, but the drivers were already in their cars. 

Huh, apparently Nico had missed the anthem. 

He didn’t care though, he was just staring at the silver arrow with the teal 44 on it and his fantasy changed. 

He’d fuck Lewis against the car, Lewis leaving scratches and hand prints and a body print on the impeccable chassis. Nico moaned at the thought since that wasn’t only a fantasy, that was a memory. 

He smiled and with the engine sounds of the cars in the background, his mind full of memories and thoughts about Lewis, Nico came with a quiet grunt into his hand. 

It took him a few moments until he came down from his high, but he looked at the mess he had made out of his boxers and sighed. This was somehow far less sexy when you were on your own and couldn’t blame your husband. 

After a quick check of the baby monitor - still flashing green and quiet - and the tv - oh, apparently Ricciardo was out? what the hell was going on? Everyone better stay away from Lewis or he’d kick their asses! - Nico stood up and got himself cleaned up. With a fresh pair of boxers he sat back down in front of the tv, impatiently waiting for the lap number to rise so he’d get his husband back. Jerking off had made him only hornier, for some reason. Quietly rolling his eyes at himself and posting a quick instagram video, Nico decided it was time for Alana’s milk since he really needed to occupy his brain with non-Lewis thoughts - or at least only G-rated Lewis thoughts. Caring for their little sunshine would definitely make him quit his Lewis-missing-sulk.~


	3. another tiny sequel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tiny addition bc this is still my favourite brocedes verse and I'm so excited for Sunday! <3

Lewis started tapping his foot again and checked his phone for the umpteenth time. His driver stood in a respectable distance and waited patiently, but Lewis was close to marching up and down on the tiny helicopter landing pad. Nico was meant to arrive here every second. 

Just when Lewis impatience turned into worry the noise of an approaching chopper resonated in the air and Lewis perked up. He immediately left the landing pad until he stood in a safe distance to it and the helicopter landed. 

When the doors opened and a grinning face with tousled blonde hair looked out of it before carefully climbing out, Lewis started running at the helicopter, all safety advices about the rotating blades forgotten. It was almost like a movie scene, Nico opened his arms and Lewis jumped into them, hugging him tightly while Nico carried Lewis to the safety of the grass next to the heli pad. 

"I missed you so much", Lewis whispered, hiding his face in Nico's neck. "It's been forever that I've seen you." 

Nico made a snorting noise, but he didn't loosen his hold on Lewis. "It was barely two weeks", Nico replied, taking in Lewis' smell. He smelled like expensive aftershave, burned rubber and... like home. 

"Still, always miss you", Lewis mumbled. He pulled back a little so he could finally look into Nico's face. 

Lewis smiled and for a tiny moment, they just looked at each other. "Hey, babe." 

"Hey yourself", Nico gave back. He leaned forward and kissed Lewis softly, their entire bodies pressing against each other. Soon the kissed morphed from lovingly and sweet to desperate and intense, they both put all their feelings into it. 

"I missed you too." Nico whispered the words against Lewis' lips, into Lewis' mouth but Lewis knew what he was saying anyway. He could feel it in the way Nico's hand was cupping his cheek, threading through his curls, pulling him closer until you couldn't tell where one ended and the other started. 

They stayed like that for a little eternity until Lewis' drivers politely coughed. Grinning at each other and holding hands they finally managed to grab Nico's luggage and to get into the waiting car; the entire time refusing to let go of each other. 

Lewis ignored the seatbelts against better knowledge, but Nico's arms around him felt much more safe anyway. Now that they were in a moving car on their way to Lewis' hotel room, they had the chance to actually have a conversation. 

"How's the little sunbeam?", Lewis asked, resting his head on Nico's shoulder. 

"She's doing amazing. My mum was enthusiastic to get her for an entire week. I took a bunch of extra photos and videos to show you." Nico kissed Lewis' temple and Lewis started to purr. 

"Well I'll forgive you for not sending them immediately since this is a special circumstance." 

Nico laughed quietly. "Thank you very much." 

They didn't really have anything to catch up on since they were in constant contact with each other, sending photos, videos and messages. Of course a good portion of them was about Alana, but still. And the airport story Nico wanted to tell Lewis could definitely wait until they went for dinner – at the moment all he wanted was to have Lewis close. 

"I love you so much", Nico whispered. He took Lewis' hand and lifted it to his lips so he could kiss the golden band on his ring finger that matched his own perfectly. 

"I love you more", Lewis replied, sliding his hand on Nico's throat to hold him softly while he kissed him. 

They got a little carried away and there was no way to tell if the driver upon getting rid of his PDA-heavy guests or Lewis and Nico were happier when they finally reached the hotel. They had a lot of plans for this evening and a lot of them involved being alone with each other in a hotel room with a nice bed. "Upstairs first?", Nico asked. "I'd like to freshen up a bit... after the long flight. Before we go for dinner." 

Lewis grinned brightly. "Of course. You could use a shower." 

"Are you telling me I smell?" Playfully pouting, Nico poked Lewis in the ribs. 

"Nope, I'm just saying you could use some quality time and since I know how much you like shower sex... Or is this assumption incorre-" Lewis couldn't even finish his sentence before Nico had picked him up bridal style, trusting the employees of the hotel to take care of his suitcase. 

"Where to?", he asked the giggling Lewis. 

Lewis whispered the room number into Nico's ear as if it were something dirty before throwing his arms around Nico's neck when he didn't seem to intend to put Lewis down again any time soon. 

Nico smirked when the bell boy finally put the suitcase into the elevator with them and pressed the right button before disappearing again. "Does your husband know you're about to take me to your room?"

Lewis faked a gasp. "Of course he doesn't! He would never be okay with such a perfect, beautiful, amazing _world champion_ in my bed... err, shower."  
"Oh he wouldn't?" Nico raised an eyebrow and looked down at Lewis with his best seductive gaze, his eyes half closed. The sharp intake of breath told him that it had been successful. 

"Uhm, no, because. Because he knows I won't let you go again... and he's quite possessive." Lewis winked at Nico, but Nico could read Lewis like a book and knew that Lewis was blushing. It was adorable. 

Licking his lips and letting his gaze wander up and down on Lewis' body in his arms, Nico chuckled. "I see. Well, we better keep this a secret then, shouldn't we, Mr. Hamilton?" 

Lewis nodded and sighed happily when the ding of the elevator announced their arrival at the correct floor. "Yeah, we better keep this a secret... Mr. Hamilton."~


End file.
